The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: It's been two years since Prince Chagum has return to the Yogo Palace. The Mikado decides to recruit another warrior to add to his secret elite warriors. Surprising them. Who is this new warrior. OC in story. Well find out in The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seirei no Moribito, but I do own the story, the idea, and my OC, named Yuzuki. Please review! Thank you! :) Now on with the story. :) **

**Chapter 1:The Ninth Warrior!**

**Mon's P. O. V:**

The Mikado and the Master Star Reader summoned all of the Secret Elite Warriors to the Yogo Palace. It's been two years since Prince Chagum has return to the palace and is now the Crown Prince since his older brother had died. "Mon what do you think the Mikado wants us for? Do you think it is another mission?" Jin said. Breaking from my deep of thoughts. Jin, Zen, Yun, Hyoko, Rai, Taga, and Shun waited from me to replay. "Yes it is very possible that it is a new mission." I said. But my gut feeling told me something else. "We will just have to wait and see." I thought to myself. As we continued walking down the long corridor, we shortly arrive in front of the door, the attendants quickly open the door for us. "Who goes there?" The Master Star Reader called out. "It is us." I said. "Come on in." The Mikado told us. We did. We bowed to the Mikado to show our respect. "Stand up all of you." The Mikado said. We followed the command. As soon as I stood up, I saw the Master Star Reader standing next to the Mikado. But what struck me odd was the small figure standing next to the Master Star Reader. A light blue cloak hid the person very well. "Your majesty, due all respect, but who is the cloacked figure standing next to the Master Star Reader?" I asked. The rest of the Elite Warriors had their gaze on the cloacked figure. The Mikado let out a low sigh. "I will be leaving that to the Master Star Reader to explain now excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." The Mikado said. Everyone bowed as the Mikado left the room followed by some attendants. The Master Star Reader looked at us. I looked at the Master Star Reader waiting for him to speak. "You have now met the ninth memeber of the Secret Elite Warriors." Master Star Reader said. "What?! What do you mean by the ninth member?!" Jin shouted. "Jin!" I yelled. Quickly Jin bowed. "I apologies for my rude behavior." Jin said. I sigh waiting for the Master Star Reader to speak. "It is quite alright. I was suspected that reaction from Jin." Master Star Reader said. "Now meet the ninth member." The Master Star Reader said. The cloack figure unsnap his or her cloack and flings it off.

**Jin's P. O. V:**

The blue cloak floated down to the ground. Standing in front of us was a girl. Probably around the age of Hyoko. She appeared to be 5"1. She had long black hair that reached her mid back. It was slightly wavy. Her eyes were a light shade of brown. She wore a plain brown shirt and shot black pants. Her dark sash was tied around her waist. At her waist there was a sword. It's sheath covered her sword. On her feet was straw shoes. Her lips were small but soon grew into a small smile. "Her name is Yuzuki. Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to Hoshinomiya." The Master Star Reader said. With that he left the room. She watch him go. Her attention turn back to us. She didn't say anything but stared at us. She was studying each of us. "Welcome. to the group. Let's us introduced ourselves." Mon said. "I'm Mon, I'm the leader." Mon said. "I'm Jin." I said. "I'm Zen." Zen said. He was a lot taller than her. He stood over her like she was like a bug. "I'm Yun." Silently said. He stood in the corner hidden by the shadow. "Hyoko." Hyoko said. "Rai." Rai said quietly then he became quiet again. "I'm Taga." Taga said as he smiled. "And lastly I'm Shun." Shun said. She nodded her head. "All right follow us." Mon said. We began leaving, she stood right next to me. Her light brown eyes scanning her surroundings. "Where are you from?" I asked. She looked up at me. "I'm from Ogi no Shimo." She said. Her voice was a little ruff also silk like but quiet. "How old are you?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me. "You'll have to figure that out on your own." She said. She then took a quick sharp turn and headed towards a tree. She looked at the tree. Everyone stopped and look over to her. "Hey we are heading back to headquarters to show you around and show where you will be living." I said. She then began climbing the tree. She was now on top of the tree. Everyone stopped, Mon let out a sigh. "What are you doing?" Mon said. "This place the palace not Ogi no Shimo." Mon shouted. But she was now at the top of the tree. A soft breeze began blowing. My light brown hair began grazing into my eyes. I could sense that Mon was getting annoyed.

**Yuzuki's P. O. V:**

The soft breeze blew my hair. I smiled when I saw a Naaji flying in the distance. From the tree I had a good view of the palace. I sighed when I heard Mon call up to me. I quietly climb down the tree. I sat on a branch above one of the Secret Elite Warriors. I believe it was Taga. "Hmm one way to find out." I thought to myself. I changw my direction, so when I hang upside down I will be facing the person. I lean backwards, I close my eyes an reopened. I was face to face with Taga, his eyes widen in surprise and step back a little bit, bumping into Shun. As soon as I saw the surprise look on his face it disappeared. "Hmm it appears that they don't show very much emotion." I thought. My thoughts were interrupte by Mon, he appeared in front of me. He looked cross. I had a tiny smile. "What are you doing?" Mon said. "I am just getting a better view of the palace." I said as I dropped to the ground. I landed on my hand and then did a cartwheel. I stretch my arms. Suddenly another Star Reader appeared, he wasn't the Master Star Reader. Quickly the others bowed. "Hello Master Shuga." Mon said. "Good evening gentalmens." The Star Reader Shuga said. "The Master Star Reader wants to see you." He added, then left heading towards a different part of the palace. "Let's go." Mon said. They began to walk quicky towards a long building with a tower. "Wait where are we going?" I called out. I ran after them. "We are going to Hoshinomiya. We probably have a new mission ordered by the Master Star Reader." Jin called back. "A mission." I said. Excitment was coursing threw my veins. We shortly arrive at Hoshinomiya, I didn't have time to take in my surroundings. They quickly turn to the right heading down a long corridor. We arrive in front of two sliding doors. Attendants quickly but quietly open the door. We enter the room, the room was lightly dim, but light enough to see. They knelt to the floor, I quickly followed suit. "I have another mission for you, the Crown Prince Chagum and The Second Queen, along with the Mikado are leaving to go to the summer home. I want you to bodyguard they are away on this trip. I'm am afraid there is some bad news along with this mission." The Master Star Reader said.

**What is the bad news that the Master Star Reader know?! Why is the Royal Family going to their Vacation Home? Well readers you'll have to find out in Chapter 2: Unknown Danger. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi readers. :) Alika-Chan thank you so much for reviewing, you're review cheered me up and actually encouraged me to continue this story! :) Also I can't wait to read your story, and it is awesome to see things in common, the characters will adventally meet Balsa soon, but not until a few more chapters. Also now who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Mon: I'll do it, D-chan does not own Seirei no Moribito, we all belong to Nahoko Uehashi, but she does own her OC, Yuzuki, the story, and the idea/plot. **

**Me: Thank you Mon, please review, thank you. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Zen's PThe. O. V: **

All of us looked up to meet the Master Star Readers gaze. His eyes were dark and clouded. "Sir, what's the bad news?" Mon asked. The Master Star Reader put up his hand and said. "All now are empty vessels." As soon as he said that the attendants place a dark cloth over their faces, telling us that this information was only known by the Master Star Reader and the Mikado. Yuzuki looked around the room, curiosity was plainly written on her face. "My fear that when the Mikado, the Second Queen, and the Crown Prince Chagum are beig targeted by a powerful man who wants to over thrown them and rule over us. Which will endanger the whole tire country." The Master Star reader said, grabbing Yuzuki attention again. "When are the highness leaving?" Mon asked. "Tomorrow afternoon. Shuga is coming as well, you are dismissed." Master Star Reader said. "Yes sir!" We shouted. "Let's go and get prepared for this long trip." Mon said. We arrive to our rooms. "Yuzuki, stay here we will be back in a minute." I said. She nodded her head. But I could tell she was bored out of her mind and it wasn't likely that she would be holding still. As I close the door behind me. I walked over to my room and decided to grabbed my extra sword. We pack quickly then we arrive back to see Yuzuki gone. A leaf filtered down and landed on my hand. I looked up and saw her sitting up top of the tree. Then she saw us. She tilted her head to the side. "Get down from there." Mon said. She let out a sigh. She stood up and leap from the branch. She landed gentle in front of me. "Well goodnight, I am going to go train for a little bit." Yuzuki said as she began walking away from us. Her hand was placed on the hilt of her sword.

**Yuzuki's P. O. V:**

I could feel their eyes on my back. It made me feel uncomfortable. So I decided to go train. As soon as I was father away from sight and hearing, I drawn my sword from it's sheath. It's sharp edge glimmered in the moonlight. This sword holds my dark pass, but I will never reveal it's dark history. I sigh. "I am still thinking of the pass." I said out loud. I then began swing my sword, making swift moves. I saw some leaves falling from the tree. I got an idea. With accuracy I slice the leaves in half. "I still need to work on my technique." I said. Suddenly I felt watched. But I didn't know where it was coming from. "Who's there?" I shouted. No answer. Then the feeling disappeared from sight. "Odd." I said. I let out a small sigh. "I'm becoming paranoid. Nobody is here and it could have been just a Bird." I thought to myself. But I couldn't sake this gut feeling. I went back to practicing. I started with my basics training, moving my sword down and then raising it back down. To build muscles in my upper arms and shoulders. I haven't been practicing for very long, when the clouds moved away from the moon. It became more lighter. I looked up to see a double moon. The wind blew softly. Then I felt the string in my hair become lose, then fall out. My long black hair was now blowing in the wind. I sigh as I push my hair out of my face so I can see. "I probably should do some more training and then go to bed." I thought. Then it struck me, like an arrow hitting it's target. "WAIT WHERE AM I SLEEPING!" I shouted. I completely forgot to ask where I am sleeping tonight. I grabbed another string from my pocket and tied my hair up. "Looks like I am camping in a tree tonight." I said.

**Normal's P. O. V:**

Nobody knowing it, a shadowy figure sat upon a tree in the shadows and three meters away from the palace. His eyes were looking directly at Yuzuki. He quickly duck behind the tree, when Yuzuki head snapped towards his direction. He could tell she was scanning her surrounds. "Who's there?" Yuzuki. The shadowy figure didn't give a response. "That was a close one, I better keep my guard up." The shadowy figure thought. He began grinning like a madman. "He has been itching for a fight. But didn't move because if he moved he would blow his cover and his master would literally would have him killed. The shadowy figure climbed down slowly and began walking in tree line so the guards posted at the front gate would see him. He continue to smile like a madman as he walked away from the Yogo Palace.

**Me: Well readers, I am going to stop here. See you next time!**

**Next time on The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior:**

Who was that Shadowy figure?

Was he a friend or enemy?

Who is his master?

Was he sent to spy on the Secret Elite Warriors?

What does he have in mind?

Well Find out next Chapter of The Ninth Secret Elite Warriors!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers, sorry for the long wait... Welcome to Chapter 3 of The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior! Thank you ****Alika-Chan for reviewing and giving me tips. Sorry about the short chapter last week, I was sick last week and along with this week I gotten sick again, I have a cold now... -_-' Yeah, but I promise this chapter will be longer than usual... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Seirei no Moribito, it belongs to ****Nahoko Uehashi, but I do own the story and the ideas, please review, thank you! :) Now on with the story! :)**

**...Morning...**

**Yun's P. O. V: **

Mon had us up in the morning. "Someone go look for Yuzuki, we need to get the horses ready." Mon said. Then we heard a knock on the door. Then it open to see Yuzuki standing there with leaves in her hair. _'Where have you been?' _ was written on our faces. She looked up and let out a yawn. "Yuzuki we are leaving soon." Mon said. She nodded. We left our head quarters to head to the royal family's stables. We began loading some of our suppliers on our horses. I looked over to see Yuzuki pat one of the horses, he was a dark brown fur and a dark mane like the earths soil. He looked at her with large brown eyes. Then the master star reader came over followed by four attendants. We bow. "Are you all ready to go?" The Master Star Reader said. We nodded our head and as Shuga appeared. He was grabbing a horse. Yuzuki return and began preparing her horse for the long journey ahead of us. The royal family was in their carriage, soldiers began opening the gates and soldiers surround the carriage as it began moving at a slow pace, and the steps of the soldiers footsteps could be heard along with bells... I got onto my horse, and everyone began slowly riding the horse. When we were a yard away the gate to the Yogo Palace began to close and all we could hear the hinges of the gate squeak and then a soft thud letting us know that the main gates to the palace closed... I look up to see a Naaji bird above us against the blue sky... _'This is going to be a long journey.' _I thought to myself as stared before us.

**... 3 Hours Later...**

The sun was going down, changing the sky orange, gold, and pink. We were almost to the Royal Family's summer home. My eyes sharpen as a speeding object was heading straight to the Crown Prince carriage. The tip flashed. I realize it was an arrow. In a quick movement, I unsheathed my sword ready to defend the royal family.

**Hyoko's P. O. V:**

My ears pricked up, I stared straight in front of me to see an arrow coming towards the Crown Prince Chagum's carriage. I unsheathed my sword and leaped from my horse into the air and cut the arrow away from the carriage. Everybody stopped. the soldiers had there weapons ready. Then another arrow was release this time it wasn't aiming for the Crown Prince, but at Yuzuki. It was an inch away from her eye, she quickly caught it with her fingers. She looked around trying to calculate where the arrows were coming from. I listen with the others. Nothing of human could be heard except for our breathing. I could hear the sounds of animals. Yuzuki was examining the arrow. "Who ever attacked us is gone now." Mon said, as he watch the treeline. "Or the person is watching us from somewhere in the trees." Yuzuki said. I nodded in agreement. "We should probably get moving." Mon said. "Yes sir." I said in unison with the rest of the secret elite warriors. I walked over my horse. It's warm brown eyes were now calm. I patted it and then got onto my horse's back. The soldiers got back into formation and began slowly marching again. I continued to look around my surrounding, straining my hearing and keeping my eyes on the tree lines trying to figure out what direction did the arrow came from... But I could only hear the low mumbles of the soldiers, the horse footsteps, the soldiers marching, the bells jingling, and the night noises... The clouds moved out of the moons direction, causing the landscaper to brighten. But it looked brighter, I shift my gaze upwards, my grey hair moving in my eyes but enough to let me see, I place my hand and brush my hair to the side. There was a double moon in the sky...

**Normal P. O. V: **

In the shadow of a tree, hidden by vines and the purple fruit known as, akebia quinata fruit, the shadowy figure had a big grin plastered on his face... As he watch the royal family and soldiers, oh his back was a bow and arrows. His eyes widen as he notice a soldier on a horse with a scar across his nose looking towards the tree, but he wasn't fast enough the shadowy figure quickly hid. He stayed hidden as the soldiers and the royal family is now in the distance. _"Fraze one done." _The shadowy figure thought to himself as he leap from the tree and onto to the forest floor. He quietly began walking deeper and deeper into the woods, until all of the shadows swallowed him as he walked away and still had that big grin over his face. He only walked for a couple of minutes when he came to a clearing. A group of 20 figures wearing hooded cloaks around themselves. A man sitting on a high branch was their leader, the young man kneel down and bowed his head. "Ryuu did you do what I told you?" The mysterious leader said. His face hidden in the trees shadows. "Yes!" Ryuu said to the leader. The leader smiled, "Good job, now to continued. Now take the rest of the troops with you, we will attack the royal family at their summer home, now go." The shadowy figure commanded Ryuu. "Yes sir." Ryuu shouted. The hooded cloaked figures threw off their cloaks and began following Ryuu, who was silently walking in the forest towards the royal family's summer home. Their leader watch them until the shadows shallower them all... Their leader continued to smile, he was thinking about his soon to be victory...

**Yuzuki's P. O. V:**

As I rode my horse, I conginued to studied the arrow. It was long and thin, the it was light and easy to carry for long distances. _'It's probably handmade too.' _I thought to myself. I could hear the mumbles of soldiers. "Where do you think that arrow came from?" A guard mumbled to his neighbors. I let out a sigh. "Yuzuki what's you're opinion?" Mon asked me. "Well the arrow is long and thin, it's also lighter than a the usual arrows, and it can go father distances. I also believe it is hand made too." I said. They stared at me. "You learned all that from studying the arrow just in three minutes." Jin asked me, his brown eyes staring at me. "Yes I am positive, also you can tell it is handmade, they messed up a little bit on attaching the arrow head to the arrow." I said as I pointed to the top of the arrow, there were scrap marks. Suddenly we heard screaming and shouting. I jumped off the horse and headed towards the direction of the scream along with the other secret elite warriors. We arrive to the summer home to see the Ox acting crazy... I saw something shiny glowing in the moons light. I ran over closer to see what it was. Guards were shouting ands trying to get the Ox under control... I could tell it was the Second Queens carriage. _"If this continues the carriage will tip over and injure the Second Queen. We must cut the rope that the is attached to the Ox that makes the carriage move." _I thought to myself. " MON! We need to cut the rope that is attached to the carriage, the carriage will tip over!" I shouted over to Mon. I ran towards the Ox and jumped onto it's back, the Ox began to act more crazy, it was lifting it's front feet into the air. I carefully unsheathed my sword, and began cutting the ropes off on by one. Jin and Mon was taking care of the ropes that were attached to the carriage...

**Normal P. O. V: **

Without even knowing it, the secret elite warriors were being watched from the trees, only a meter away. "How long do we have to wait. This is starting to get boring..." A young boy said, he had dark brown hair that was cut short and it was spiky. Ryuu let out a long sigh. "We cannot attack now, we are just playing with them by playing mind games with them. I find it really amusing that they cannot figure out where we are. Isn't that right Ryuu?" Another young boy said. His hair was black that was straight. "Akio we have to be patient then we strike and Eiji you're right but also we are following our orders from are great leader." Ryuu said as he stared straight ahead. He too really wanted to fight right there and then but he couldn't disobey their leader, or their leader would have his head or the enemy would have his head. He watch as the secret elite warriors just saved the Second Queen, he grid his teeth a little bit. He watch Yuzuki took something out of the Ox's rear. "Ohh she is really pretty like the moon." Akio said. Causing Ryuu to let out a long sigh. "Akio your job is not to flirt with the enemy, your job is to kick the royal family out of the way so our great leader can become the Emperor of New Yogo." Ryuu said in a harsh whisper. Causing Akio to pout. _'This is going to be a long night.' _Ryuu thought to himself as he let out a long sigh.

**Well I am going to stop here for now, and also I hope all had a Happy Valentines Day! :) **

**Also to let everyone know, I have a Poll up on my Profile page for the anime Ghost Hunt, next FanFiction story by me, so please vote! Thank you, and see you next time. **

**Next Time On The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior: **

Is their going to be another attack on the Royal Family?

What is this shadowy leader have plan?

Will the Secret Elite Warriors will be able to save the Second Queen?

Well find out in Chapter 4!


End file.
